


Tell me something about you

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: ABO設定。





	Tell me something about you

　　「Jack，再這樣下去遲早會出問題。」

　　Ziegler將平緩劑打進Morrison的動脈，口氣中難掩擔憂：「你不能一直靠這些藥物，先不說傷身的問題，你的發情期……」

　　「 Angela ，我不能。」Morrison躺在醫療床上，呼吸粗重，渾身被汗水浸透，活像是剛從水裡被拖出來的魚。強行平撫發情前兆使他渾身無力，要幾小時後才能恢復。每個月他都會來Ziegler的醫療室報到，明面上說是健康檢查，但實際上就是為了抑制發情期。

　　氣味可以遮掩，但發情期仍是個麻煩。

　　「如果可以把腺體去掉……」他盯著上頭的白熾燈，亮的使人發暈。

　　「不可能。」Ziegler打斷他的囈語，「Omega腺體遍佈全身，而且影響人體內分泌，這是慢性自殺。」

　　Morrison閉上眼，不發一語，Ziegler懂得他的煎熬，他知道自己的性別已經改變，但他不想對此妥協，放棄他現在的事業，可是Morrison也明白自己不可能幫他動手術。

　　「我現在都不知道當初幫你隱瞞是對的還是錯的……」Ziegler嘆了口氣，「Jack，不要讓我後悔。」

　　「不會的。」

　　「但願如此。」Ziegler又嘆了一口氣，「那我可以問問你和Reyes是怎麼回事嗎？」

　　「什麼？」

　　「噢，Jack，你知道……Reyes每次看到我都是一副我搶了他男人的樣子，那臉色和氣場實在是想忽略都不行。」Ziegler說：「Alpha遲鈍成這樣也是很難得……」

　　「相信Alpha不如相信妳的專業， Angela 。」Morrison閉起眼，如果Reyes知道的話，他現在就不可能出現在這裡了：「而且，與其說我， Angela 妳呢？門外的那個……」

　　「你說源氏？來做機械體保養。」正說著，手中的紀錄版發出提示的聲音，「時間差不多了……還有什麼地方感覺不太對嗎？」

　　「 Angela ，妳……」猶豫了一下，Morrison沒有繼續話題，Angela一直是個很有主見的人，不想多談那就是有自己的想法：「沒有，妳去忙吧，我等下可以自己離開。」

　　「嗯……」Ziegler起身朝門口走去，手握上門把的時候回過頭：「其實我覺得『他』不錯。」

　　「……『他』也不錯。」

　　他看著關上的門苦笑，再次閉上眼，感受著原本隱隱躁動的信息素慢慢平靜。其實不該這麼早的，一般來說，這種專門針對個人研發的針劑有效期限相當長，只要不被刺激到就不會失效，但壞就壞在他參加了超級士兵的實驗，抗藥性大大增加，再加上這次任務的特殊性，被大量Alpha信息素刺激，他在離開運輸艇的時候就覺得不對，匯報過後急忙來找Angela，再踏進醫療室的時候剛好趕上發作前兆。

　　再晚一步就得曝光。

　　Morrison感覺到疲憊湧上，針劑效果慢慢地將情潮壓下，同樣的，其霸道無比的效果同樣的抽空了Omega所剩不多的體力－－Morrison能撐到現在，已經是因為超級士兵的強悍支持了，一般的Omega第一次注射這種類型的藥劑，通常會暈個兩到三天，第二次之後也需要長時間的休息才能恢復。

　　Morrison僅僅睡了幾個小時，就打理好屬於Overwatch指揮官的美好形象走出醫療室，一路上許多成員向他打招呼，Morrison也一一點頭致意，臉上掛著微笑，直到進了屬於指揮官辦公室的瞬間才不可見的僵了一下。

　　「又去找Ziegler？」

　　一身黑衣的男人面色不善，翹著腳坐在指揮官的位子上，吊兒啷噹的姿勢楞是被他做出一股俾倪天下的霸氣。

　　「例行的健康檢查。」

　　「哦？我怎麼記得還要過幾天才到？」

　　「你連這個都記得？」

　　虛幻中的煙硝在空中交火，Reyes身上透露出的壓力讓Morrison很不舒服，但他沒有表現出來，只是微笑地走向指揮官的桌子：「管情報的就是不一樣。」

　　Reyes沒有繼續說話，只是繼續盯著他看，身上散發的壓力也越來越大。習慣壓迫感是一回事，但不舒服又是另一回事。他知道Reyes為什麼生氣－－不就是該死的Alpha佔有慾作祟嗎？Dr.Ziegler相當有名，一位美麗又知性的Omega，儘管她平時用信息素噴霧將氣味遮的嚴實，但仍不能阻止大批Alpha前仆後繼，然後死在沙灘上。Ziegler對Alpha不假辭色，唯一可以讓她微笑以對的只有Morrison。這讓他多了些小麻煩，除了那些追求者之外，還包括眼前這個。

　　雖然他不知道自己是Omega，但Reyes強過一般Alpha的直覺還真是靈敏。

　　「所以你來我的辦公室就是為了盯著我看？我記得我該給暗部的資料都已經批完了。」

　　Morrison嘆了口氣，隨手拿起公文就站著看了起來，也不去管一旁椅子上臉色快黑到跟衣服有得拚的男人。

　　「Reyes指揮官，你最近很閒嗎？」

　　「不關你的事。」

　　終於得到一句回應，但語氣硬的跟石頭差不多。

　　「那你到底在生什麼氣？」就因為我回來沒先去找你而是去找Angela？

　　心思細膩的Omega心理吐槽著，而Alpha其實也搞不懂自己為什麼腦子一熱就跑來對方的辦公室擺黑臉。他只是聽到Morrison「又」去找Ziegler，回過神自己已經站在辦公室門前了。

　　「我沒有生氣。」

　　「好好你沒有。」Morrison拿起筆批改著公文，沒有著力點讓字跡有點潦草，不過無礙，他相信下屬可以看得懂：「所以你來找我有什麼事嗎？」

　　「……」

　　正中死穴，但Reyes不愧是管情報的暗部指揮官，腦子一轉就想到了藉口：「是關於之前送來的那份機密情報。」

　　「叛軍的？」

　　「嗯。」

　　Morrison的注意力被引到這上面，他放下紙本，轉而拿起平板，指尖數點調出資料，思考著那份公文有什麼問題：「情況有變？」

　　成功轉移注意力與話題的暗部指揮官從容的講出經過修飾的話語，看似漂亮卻如羽毛般輕飄，Morrison不是傻子，消化完內容就知道對方其實意不在此。但暗部頭子一副氣定神閒的模樣，他也沒有戳穿的意思，兩方交鋒一些毫無意義的對談，將原本的話題帶開。

　　Morrison明白自己對Reyes並非毫無感覺，如果他還是個Beta事情會簡單許多－－臣服於標記者的Omega特性讓這一性別在許多事情上都受到極大限制，而他身為軍隊高層，被發現是個Omega就等於得回老家結婚。

　　回老家結婚，真是立個好Flag。

　　Morrison並非一個天生的Omega，在二十四歲以前，他一直都是以Beta的身分生活。他加入軍隊服役，還是在特別危險的特種部隊，表現並不比Alpha差。他不知道為什麼老天給他開了這麼大一個玩笑，他並不討厭Reyes，甚至還有些喜歡－－如果是Beta他不介意跟他一起，但如今自己是個Omega，標記與臣服橫亙於他們之間，他喜歡他並不代表願意賠上一切在家帶孩子。

　　暗暗嘆了口氣，Morrison順著Alpha的話題走，但痕跡有點明顯，遲鈍如Alpha也可以感受到，他明白對方也懂得他的敷衍並且覺得不悅。但老天，有幾個Omega在剛經歷完發情期還能若無其事地談笑風生？而且還是在一個信息素對自己有相當吸引力的Alpha面前？

　　Reyes的信息素不像一般Alpha的強硬霸道，如同高傲的雄獅在領地上怒吼著顯示自己存在感，而是彷彿高山上若有似無的冷風穿過林間，帶上的木質清香，如鷹眼般銳利的四處窺視，卻又如蛇的身軀，纏繞著他，令自己感到呼吸滯澀。

　　但這樣似乎無孔不入的存在更令Morrison感到不自在，彷彿自己是被盯上的獵物。

　　「我有哪邊有問題需要調查嗎？」

　　在繞了不知道幾圈之後，Morrison終於受不了了，頂著Reyes的黑臉，語帶疲憊地開了口：「如果沒有的話，可不可以請Reyes指揮官把你審犯人的那一套收起來？」

　　Beta是對信息素遲鈍沒錯，但Omega可不是，再這樣下去他可以直接去找 Angela 進急診了－－短期頻繁的反覆發情再壓制，是個Alpha肯定都從此不舉。

　　他也知道Reyes不是故意的，或許說，Morrison看得相當明白，Alpha就是一群身體比腦袋誠實的傢伙，面對Omega的時候，Alpha釋放信息素吸引Omega是一種天性，釋放威壓也是要讓對方臣服。

　　人類花了幾千萬年從野蠻走到文明，然後在極短的時間內又回歸了獸性，真不知道是不是種諷刺。

　　Reyes一頓，才知道自己在無意識之中，幾乎已經把威壓全釋放出來了，但他也沒有急著收回，而是一邊散去威壓，一邊慢條斯理的說：「最近訓練狀況不錯啊。」

　　Morrison向他瞥去一眼，隨即將注意力轉回手上的平板，但實際上他一個字都沒有看進去，太陽穴一跳一跳的疼，帶著冷意的林間山風環繞－－天知道他得花多少功夫才能讓自己臉上的表情維持嚴肅。當敲門聲響起來的時候，他從來沒有如同此刻覺得這聲音宛如天籟。

　　「請進。」

　　刻意沒有理會Reyes臉上的不悅，他鎮定地應答。進來的人是Jesse McCree，他一進門看見黑臉的導師兼長官就覺得不太妙，只是手上這份文件實在是等不及，於是只能硬著頭皮開口：「長官，這是Amari副指揮官給您的，說請您立即處理。」

　　「我知道了。」

　　Morrison接過檔案夾，看著McCree快速的關上門落荒而逃，轉頭對著Reyes說：「我要去找Ana，你要一起？」雖然是問句，臉上也帶著招牌的陽光微笑，但Morrison渾身散發出一種「我要開始忙了請勿打擾」的氣場，他臉皮再厚也知道該離開了。

　　Reyes在自己的辦公室裡看到等在那裡的O’Deorain，黑女巫百無聊賴的拋弄著發光球體，看來已經等了一段時間。

　　「今天是例行性檢查。」O’Deorain見他出現，收起手中的光球說道：「你讓我等了整整半個小時。」

　　「抱歉，我忘了。」Reyes這才想起來，幾天前O’Deorain才跟他提過這事，只是他當時在忙，只是很簡單的應了一聲，但沒有將之放在心上。

　　「哦？」O’Deorain露出很有興趣的表情，「有什麼事情讓一向以良好記憶力為傲的Reyes忘記他答應過的事情？」

　　「只是一件小事。」

　　無意義的對白持續著，O’Deorain跟著Reyes進門，隨意地在單人沙發上坐下，順便欣賞煩躁的暗部首領。

　　「又被踢出來了？」O’Deorain腦子一轉，就想到原因，何況味道騙不了人，「你現在聞起來就像是隻欲求不滿的發情野獸在宣示所有權。」

　　「閉嘴。」

　　「需不需要我幫你？堂堂暗部首領居然被個Beta嫌棄，可憐哪……」

　　「O’Deorain！」

　　雖說兩人應該是上司和下屬的關係，但在實際相處上，O’Deorain沒有把Reyes當長官，Reyes對於O’Deorain也相當放任。

　　「好好，隨便你。」O’Deorain攤手：「我只是好心……」

　　「妳只是想看戲。」Reyes沒好氣：「不是例行性檢查？」

　　「看你這樣活力十足，應該也沒什麼問題。」O’Deorain瞇著眼睛，金色的光球再度顯現在手上，隨著她的動作一上一下，「不如我們來聊聊你的……」

　　「O’Deorain。」

　　語氣轉為警告，雖然這點張牙舞爪對她來說連威脅都構不成，但O’Deorain仍是從善如流地換了話題，重提幾乎要被兩人忽略的例行性健康檢查。

 

　　「一切如常。」

　　「包括『那個問題』也是？」

　　「是的。」在一系列冗長的檢查結束後，O’Deorain亮出結果，語氣不知道是憐憫還是幸災樂禍：「沒有好轉，但也沒有更糟，我該說恭喜？」

　　「你覺得這值得恭喜？」Reyes沒好氣。

　　「就我看起來是不錯，不受賀爾蒙和信息素控制，挺方便的不是嗎？」她笑了笑，「反正他是個Beta，你不吃虧。」

　　「呵，當心別被那些人聽見，吵死你。」

　　沒有在意Reyes低溫情緒下的不愉發言，O’Deorain腦中想起一個味道－－可可的苦甜香氣，混合著些許酒精的氣息，像是某種會出現在午茶時間的甜品。

　　但是這抹氣息一閃而逝，像是經過甜點店時，從門縫中偷溜出來的誘惑，O’Deorain覺得有點可惜，她挺好奇味道的主人是個什麼樣子的Omega。

　　不過這也就是午後的一個小插曲，對於研究以外的事情，O’Deorain一向不太放心上，很快將此事置於腦後，將心神投入研究中。

　　回憶也就是一個呼吸間的事情，她聳了聳肩，算是回應，目送黑著臉的上司離開。

　　被挑起了回憶，O’Deorain難得有了午茶時間的閒情逸致。

　　就用瑞士巧克力當主角吧。

  
  


※

 

　　Morrison是在半夜發現事情不太對勁，他自本就不太安穩的睡眠中驚醒，全身發著高溫，像是夏天在燒得正旺的壁爐邊喝著熱可可，空虛感自五臟六腑中鑽出，沁入身軀中的每一處－－特別是身後那個地方，他能感受到液體從中流出，沁濕布料，滑膩的感覺順著水跡遊走，讓Morrison渾身顫慄。

　　力氣彷彿被抽空，他咬牙起身，摸過通訊器，一陣熱潮漫過全身，回過神他發現已經接入通訊，並且在下一秒就被接起。

　　發著光的字體組成了一個名字，他彷彿可以看見那個人被吵醒的不耐煩。

　　「怎麼回事？大半夜……」

　　Reyes瞪著被切斷的通訊，Morrison大半夜的打了通訊過來然後又切斷？撞到頭了？惡作劇？大冒險懲罰？

　　如果McCree在這邊一定會嘲笑上司不要把暗部整屬下的招數套到別人身上。

　　他將通訊器扔到一旁，倒回床上打算繼續被中斷的睡眠，但不知道為何這通無聲電話讓他心煩意亂，一向對自己直覺有信心的Alpha決定還是去找人問清楚到底想做什麼？

 

　　來到Morrison的房間外，門不意外是上鎖且加密的狀態，Reyes輕鬆地輸入密碼，然後用一個小把戲搞定了生物判定系統，閃身進入了Morrison的房間。

　　「我說你大半夜……」

　　將門鎖好後轉身，下半截沒出口的話語就被眼前的情況堵在喉嚨。

　　一直以陽光面貌示人的Jack Morrison此時滿面潮紅的在床上喘息，寬鬆的睡衣被拉開了幾個扣子，露出大半鎖骨和胸膛，上頭也攀滿了誘人的粉色。

　　Reyes愣住，就算他聞不到信息素，但Morrison的樣子分明是Omega發情時會有的狀況，他怎麼會是……

　　「你是個Omega？」

　　Morrison在Reyes進入房間的第一時間就已經發現了這名不速之客，屬於Alpha的信息素在他進門的瞬間就霸占了自己所有的感官，被清冷的風包裹著，但他總感覺自己身體的溫度又升高了。

　　「如你所見。」他有點自暴自棄的說，他已經迅速地計算把人打暈之後等Ziegler來壓制發情期的可能性，成功率小於百分之一。

　　好吧，那什麼心靈小語不是說過什麼，如果不能反抗，就享受它。

　　狗屎的命運！

　　Morrison已經不抱希望，深夜時分，緊閉的房間，一個發情的Omega、一個Alpha，真是再好不過的組合。

　　唯一欣慰的大概就是那個Alpha是Reyes。

　　迅速地計算起接下來該怎麼辦，Morrison在腦中構築出計畫與備案，但眼前的Alpha反應卻不如預期，他震驚地看著自己，全身僵的跟木頭一樣。

　　「這不可能，之前實驗的時候驗過基因……」

　　Reyes的定力還真他媽的好到爆！是了，當初這傢伙的信息素訓練可是滿分通過。除了佩服老戰友，Morrison在高溫中也不得不佩服超級士兵的體質居然還可以讓一個Omega在發情中保持一定的清醒。

　　「Shit老子那時候還是Beta！」

　　看著臉上表情仍是震驚多過Alpha本能的男人，Morrison有點氣餒，Beta對Alpha本來就沒有多少吸引力就算了，但連身為一個Omega－－還是個發情的Omega，連喜歡的Alpha都勾不上會不會太慘？

　　門鈴響起，傳來Ziegler的聲音：「Jack？怎麼了？你還好嗎？」

　　「你還打給她！」

　　「不然呢？」打給你了也沒用到現在還站在那裡像個訓練假人。

　　Reyes的臉瞬間沉了下來，走到了門邊接通通訊：「我會照顧好他，不好意思，讓你白跑一趟了，醫生。」

　　無視於Ziegler驚愕的臉，他切斷通訊，心中有股暢快的感覺。

　　「連Omega的醋也吃，你真是幼稚到家，Gabe。」

　　身後傳來帶著喘息的調侃，他轉身看著半撐起身體的人，衣服的扣子全開了，粉色的乳頭在布料後若隱若現，Reyes覺得下腹有股火在延燒，但更令他驚訝的是Morrison喊他時的稱呼。

　　「你很久沒這樣叫我了。」

　　「我想你也很久沒叫我Jack。」Morrison有點崩潰，到底他的的資訊素沒有吸引力到什麼程度，讓Reyes到現在仍是一點反應都沒有？

　　「你是什麼時候……」

　　「Reyes，如果你對我什麼感覺都沒有的話，麻煩你現在就出去，然後把Angela請過來。」

　　下一秒他被鋪天蓋地的信息素包圍，濃郁的令人呼吸不順。

　　「你說什麼？」

　　「你的Alpha本能是被黑洞吞了……唔！」

　　相較於自己高熱的體溫，Reyes身上的溫度是帶著些許涼意，Morrison本能地靠了上去，平時冷硬的像塊石頭的人，嘴唇出乎意料的軟，除了木質的資訊素味道，他還嚐到了些許菸草香味。

　　「你的信息素很好聞。」

　　這話從Omega口中說出來，無異於表白。Reyes的表情卻瞬間僵硬。Morrison的心沉下去，難道他並不喜歡這麼說？

　　「我……」遲疑了一下，Reyes還是坦白了自己的問題：「我聞不到資訊素。」

　　這下Morrison真的感到驚訝了，也隨即了解為什麼Reyes可以在充滿Omega資訊素的房間裡毫無反應。

　　但下腹熱硬的觸感告訴他，對方並不是對他沒有感覺的。

　　「喔，那真是可惜。」心情突然變得很好，他狡黠一笑，這平時不太會出現在Morrison臉上的表情使他彷彿回到大男孩的樣子：「據說我的信息素味道還不賴。」

　　「是嗎？」

　　Morrison預料中的情緒沒有出現，Reyes一挑眉，伸手將兩人的陰莖握住，「那你以後可要藏好了。」

　　還有以後嗎？

　　他沒有多餘的精神去想，因為除了前方的刺激，Reyes的另一隻手繞到後方，那裡已經濕的一蹋糊塗，長滿繭的指頭摩擦著嫩肉，蒸騰而上的快感使他腦中一片空白。

　　「還挺快的。」

　　調侃的聲音讓他回到現實，Morrison惱怒的抬腳要踹人，卻扯動敏感處，Reyes抽出手指，握住腳踝將他的腿架上肩膀，私處頓時一覽無遺。不等Morrison有所表示，Reyes直接將脹痛的陰莖頂入早就已經做好準備的地方。

　　「你！」

　　突然被填滿讓Morrison的Omega本能感到愉悅，空虛感頓時消除大半，而他知道剩下的那些是因為還沒有被完全標記。

　　但真的要完全標記嗎？Morrison對此還是有點抗拒，即使那個人是Reyes。

　　「你不專心。」Reyes頂了一下換來一聲喘息，「又在想什麼？」

　　「想……完全標記。」

　　「你不想讓我完全標記？」Reyes頓時加重了動作以表達自己的不滿。

　　「嗯……我、啊哈……」

　　「如果是擔心上面那些人，你大可放心。」他將人翻了過去，從後方進入，「如果是其他……放心，我不會做出任何你不想做的事情。」

　　「現在，專心點。」

　　沙啞的聲音胸有成竹，彷彿燃料倒入，腰上與胸前的手撫著肌膚，點燃叢叢火焰，燒盡理智也燒掉最後一絲顧慮，Morrison能感受到有力心跳從背部傳來，感受到耳廓處的濕潤水聲，他轉頭親吻那雙唇瓣。埋在體內的粗大火熱摩擦著柔軟的內壁，快感洶湧而來，森林的氣息吹入陽光下的玉米田，為炎熱的空氣帶來涼意，他們在吻中凝望彼此，看見從綠葉中透出的陽光。

 

　　不知道射了幾次，慾望獲得滿足，但身體內部逐漸又湧上空虛，叫囂著需要撫慰。

　　「讓我進去。」他聽見Reyes的低語，彷彿來自地獄的誘惑。仍舊精神的陰莖撞在身體深處的那個地方，一陣痠軟爬上後腰，使他整個人沒了力氣。

　　從未有過的感受讓Morrison呻吟出聲，也讓他有些許的恐懼，卻又帶來了冒險般的興奮感。當火燙的慾望一點一點撞開緊閉的肌肉，穿越狹小的通道時，那滅頂的快感讓Morrison不禁繃緊了全身。他在劇烈的喘息中感覺到Reyes的陰莖逐漸成結，撐開那狹小的地方，後頸被濕潤的舌頭舔舐，彷彿猛獸進食的前奏。他緊抓著床單，突然的痛感伴隨巨大的滿足和快感席捲了他，Reyes的信息素進入了他的腺體，氣味比以往濃烈許多，他甚至可以聞到隱藏在林木間那槍響過後的煙硝，被風帶著吹入了廣大的平原。

　　躲過火槍的猛獸，在林木間和持槍人遙遙相望。

　　但誰是獵人誰又是獵物，這可就不好說了。

 

　　他從渾沌中清醒，瞄了眼床頭的電子鐘，白日的陽光被擋在遮光性良好的窗簾之外，室內仍舊陰暗，並且充滿了信息素和性愛交織的瘋狂氣息。他們在昨晚用事實證明超級士兵的持久力都不容小覷，那怕其中一個是號稱柔弱敏感體力差的Omega。

　　「你夠了沒有？」Morrison的聲音已經啞到不成調，那根東西還塞在裡頭，後穴火辣脹痛，他都不知道自己要請幾天病假，「給我下去。」

　　「當然不夠。」性感的低啞在耳畔呢喃：「幾次都不夠。」

　　「我今天還有事……啊！」異物離開的感覺讓後穴的空虛感又出現，Morrison感覺到裡頭有東西流了出來。他惱怒的看了罪魁禍首，換來一個似笑非笑的表情。

　　「我覺得你不會想在開會開到一半的時候又發情吧？」

　　「什麼？」

　　「Omega的發情期一般來說是三天。」Reyes看著他的表情彷彿在看白癡，「你連這個都不知道？」

　　「我到二十四歲都是個Beta！」而Ziegler要他看的Omega手冊被他塞在角落一個字都沒看。

　　「……所以果然是那個實驗室的任務？你碰到什麼？」

　　「那不如說明一下你的問題？」

　　不愧認識許久也合作多年，套話捅刀都順手就來。

　　但後穴的不適讓Morrison先移開了眼睛，他翻身試圖往浴室前進，卻在下床的同時一個腿軟，被後方的人重新撈回床上。

　　「放手。」但這話說的有些多餘，他自己也知道，他能感受到餘熱重新燃燒，後方又開始蠢蠢欲動。

　　「我已經跟醫生說好，幫你請三天病假了。」這方面醫生倒是挺靠譜的。

　　「還有……」避孕藥這三個字他說不出口，但Reyes仍舊瞬間明白他想說什麼。

　　「等下我去拿。」語氣中已經有些不耐煩，「剩下的以後再談！」

　　見Morrison似乎想在說些什麼，Reyes乾脆地把人攬過，堵上那張嘴，然後被惱怒的人咬了個洞。

　　鮮血的味道在唇齒間逸散，更加挑起兩人的感官，他們雙雙倒在床上，沉入情慾之中。⬛


End file.
